


The remedy to indolence

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>External force is often necessary when it comes to Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The remedy to indolence

One of the things Eren will always be grateful for is the existing contradiction of how the Special Operations Squad while ready at any time to kill him for being a monster, fearing him, also still treated him as if he were human, one of them- a soldier.

They are doing some routine practice with the 3D maneuver gear when Eren may have gotten a little more than overzealous after so long of not being able to practice. He might have gotten too ahead of them. He might have rounded too many trees in the woods too quickly and sharply, over and over.

He might have gotten a little out of hand to the point that caused worry, so when paperwork heavy fuck this shit Erwin you handle this as usual- I’m taking a break Corporal Levi also decided he too could invest in some time to practice and upon hearing the rest of the Squad’s explanation- also needed to drag Eren back to the designated area-

Eren didn’t know he’d gone beyond his bounds before it is too late, and when Levi appears as if out of nowhere it is far more frightening than seeing a ghost.

Actually ghosts aren’t all that scary, ghosts can’t physically touch you.

Eren is sure once they get out of this, touch is going to be an understatement.

They’re tangled in the lines of the 3d maneuver gear and if Eren could guess from the very painful and tense line of Levi’s jaw, he’s more than just pissed.

“How the fuck…” Levi is saying after barely diverting them from crashing straight into the ground and ending their existences in this god forsaken world.

Some of the lines are dug into the branches above them as they’d landed on a lower one, most of the fall buffered from Levi channeling every line that hadn’t entirely wrapped around them into branches below, and swinging them onto the one they are strung out and tangled together on now. Between Eren’s spine smack up against very hard wood and the Corporal atop of him- who is extremely heavy, stupidly heavy for someone of this deceiving size- Eren is more than a little uncomfortable.

That’s right, how they have all their limbs intact after this bullshit is a miracle, one Levi is especially grateful for considering not everyone can grow their limbs _back_ like the certain someone beneath him.

Levi is about to make a inquiry on how Eren who’d scored within the top five of his graduating class had managed to _fuck up this fantastically_ when he considers he too, he more so _should_ have possessed the ability to avoid this situation but considering this is where he and Eren are now proves that last thought as false, so whatever, fuck it. What matters now is how they’re going to get out of this.

With all their limbs.

Most importantly Levi’s.

Most importantly as soon as possible.

Eren is still breathing heavy from both the shock of the fall occurring and the exertion from the practice. Levi can smell and feel the heat of his sweat.

It’s pissing him off.

What else is pissing him off is that is not only did they land entangled and stuck, but stuck with Eren’s legs wrapped about his hips, his ass pressed against his crotch- and Eren.

Eren isn’t helping. Wiggling about like he is, like he can slip through the wire, panting and grunting when his arm won’t budge from where it’s stuck and the heel of his foot brushes the back of a thigh and no- moving his hips like that wasn’t. Helping. At. All.

“Eren. Stop. _Stop moving._ ”

Eren obeys. A slight whine of frustration escapes his lips when he tries to keep his body still, it is very like him to not want to give up even in the face of Corporal’s wrath. 

He doesn’t move.

One minute.

Two-

Before he can’t take it any longer and tries and would try for the next hour, days if he has to- to wriggle free of this situation until another possible method presents itself.

“… _Eren_ I was under the impression that between the two of us I’d be the more likely to become hard of hearing.”

Eren hits his head back on the branch, a loud thunk and that whine again. His chin tilted up, his throat exposed, and his mouth too close that when he bites at his bottom lip, stops, Levi can see the spot of red, the sheen of spit there… Eren’s moved left and right, up and down and every combination between and around that and still there is no budge- no budge at all, just this odd bulge- wait bulge? 

Oh.

“Uhm- um Corporal do you have any ideas on how we can-”

Eren doesn’t finish his sentence as Levi reprimands him, voice low and gruff.

“ _Speaking still means movement._ ”

Had the situation not meant that Levi too could not move, Eren would be attempting to par every possible blow he thought would be coming his way.

Difficult. It’s too goddamn difficult to think at this crucial moment, think of a way to cut, to bend, to twist out from the wires when Eren is pressed up to him like this. When all he can think about is how to bend and twist, and bite into Eren who keeps- _even now are you shitting me_ insisting on moving, every small, slight inch of his hips causes his ass to grind against Levi’s growing erection and if Eren looking anywhere but at him is any other indication that he knows because the boy is fifteen and he is hell as fucking dumb as shit sometimes but this- even a nun would know what the fuck this is.

It’s bullshit.

Bullshit because Levi _can’t move his hands_ can’t feel anything but some of Eren’s lower body when he wants to feel everything, wants to cut away their clothes, fuck it, actually fuck it, want every sound, every desperate futile noise of frustration pressed against his mouth or his cock either way so long as it’s Eren- so long as-

“How long do you intend to disobey my orders?”

Eren has started deliberately moving his hips, not up and down, but right along against Levi’s crotch, moving how he can, squeezing his thighs over Levi’s hips, stretching against the wire to scoot his feet up, the heels to find whatever purchase they can against Levi’s back as if- as if on purpose Eren is-

Levi’s voice tells exactly what he’d do if he wasn’t constrained- “Don’t you fucking dare.”

Perhaps if he’d been more collected, and ordered Eren in his usual tone this wouldn’t be happening.

Eren’s head is still thrown back. Levi sees his adam’s apple bob up as he gulps- his eyes no longer avert from Levi’s as he tells him in earnest-

“But it must be really painful for you Corporal…”

This stupid brat.

“It’s fine. Leave it be. It can be dealt with afterwards. What matters right now-”

And then Eren _interrupts him._

“No! I- I know how painful it is too, so please- let me- at the very least-”

Eren is rutting against him almost desperately. With Levi as hard as he is, Eren manages to tuck his cock between the cheeks of ass even through their layers of clothes- just pressing harder, harder when the clothing is too much of an obstacle. 

It is too much of one, with Eren murmuring, moaning all the while- Corporal please Corporal Corporal _Levi_ Corporal please leave this to him he would help Corporal the best he could given their situation and then if he’d done well then Corporal would be able to concentrate and get them out of this mess, surely- without fail- rutting harder even as Levi looks-

From Eren’s flushed face to his throat, his collarbone, heaving thin chest, to his stomach where pressed is his own erection he’d gained from rubbing himself against Levi. And Levi from this angle- all angles- can’t touch it.

Not with his hand, hip, foot, stomach- his dick where he wanted it to be if Eren wanted it too, he can’t touch anything in this position. Eren has to support Levi’s weight. Levi’s arms are stretched over, hands nearly embedded into the bark of the tree now as his fingers clench into it, breaking into the wood. If they weren’t wearing any clothes how deep would Eren have taken him inside him? If he’d been able to move their clothes just enough, how high would Eren’s cries be? How deep his moans? How ragged his breaths? More than what they are now?

With those thoughts-

What he’d been trying to avoid occurs.

And it’s a fucking mess, hot and wet, disgusting- staining his clothes is his cum.

Cum he would rather much have inside Eren, who is still moving against him, still disobeying his orders- having disobeyed his orders- 

In the end he couldn’t think of anything at all.

Erwin had to cut them out from the wire.

Hanji laughing her ass off all the while.

Eren’s behavior had been most unacceptable.

There is only one solution to this.

\--

“Is this really necessary sir?”

By the garden shack Levi had rebuilt the standard test for the 3D maneuver gear.

His glance is as brutal as his reply-

“Given your previous performance was less than satisfactory, what the hell do you think?”

He sees Eren tense up, expression almost hurt and partially embarrassed. Levi had heard before, having to go over with Erwin and Hanji what files and documentation in the military on Eren there is- that in training he’d failed this test many times due to faulty equipment. 

Levi had heard that despite the faulty equipment Eren it seems (no he knew) on determination alone had been able (though it’d been less than a minute) to utilize the gear anyway and that- not many fuckers could do that.

Levi wants Eren to regain that determination so the next time he’s flying around on his 3d maneuver gear he’ll be a little more careful. Like he usually is about this sort of shit.

Even with that in mind there is still punishment to be merited.

“Well?”

Eren’s reply is hesitant.

“I believe you are correct sir.”

But it is still an affirmative reply.

“So long as you understand then- strip.”

Eren’s turn to look at him, direct, is too sharp.

“Sir?”

Levi is almost at the end of his patience. Again.

“You really are losing your hearing. Shall I have Hanji check that for you?”

Eren begins to strip immediately. What he drops into a pile, Levi picks up and folds neatly, and makes a neat pile. When he’s finished Levi helps him into the partial (it is for training) 3d maneuver gear.

Eren isn’t done protesting.

“Will it really be beneficial to train in the gear without clothes? Since don’t we usually wear clothes with the gear…”

A buckled is fastened too tightly and Eren gives a yelp. Levi loosens it and fastens it again.

“An outstanding observation. Really. However you never know when there might come about a situation where the gear is literally all you have and the gear is what keeps you alive. Won’t you like the comfort of knowing how to use it entirely in such a case?”

Eren still doesn’t look like he’s wholly convinced. Which is fine. 

Doesn’t matter either way, Eren is still going to do this.

And then it looks like something clicks in the back of his head, and back straight, Eren is determined and replying with gusto-

“I understand. Please raise me up Corporal!”

\--

This probably wasn’t what he’d had in mind.

After many attempts, and a lot of familiar falling over on his face. Eren finds the equipment, his equipment to be faulty again. When he’d asked Corporal Levi about it, the Corporal fessed up right away, as if it were something obvious that Eren should have noticed… right away- “Of course it is. I rigged it.”

When Eren had asked _why_ he’d been told Levi wanted to see in the other extreme case how Eren would use the 3d maneuver gear if this were to happen again… Corporal had heard he’d used it before in such a manner and wanted to see for himself.

With these heavy expectations bearing on him-

“I-it’s not possible Corporal! There’s no way I can use the gear if it doesn’t work?!”

The training gear has Eren suspended over the ground a little, his legs parted and back arched forward. His hands in the earth and his right cheek with more than a little dirt on it, he wishes he could wipe it off.

Levi does that for him with a handkerchief he carries in his pocket, pulling him up by his hair and chiding him for letting his face hit the dirt so many times, not relinquishing his hold until Eren is able to at least strain himself to not touch the ground at all. Levi tosses the handkerchief aside, unbuttons his trousers and stepping behind Eren, takes hold of his hips, and angling them-

“You just need a better grasp of inertia.”

-as he drives his dick inside Eren. Eren’s toes spread out, his feet stretching against the straps as he feels Levi fill him.

“Once you know how to manipulate it there won’t be anywhere you can’t go.”

Despite having entered him Levi does not move until Eren moves. Until Eren finally understanding what he must do- clasps his hands over Levi’s hands that grip his hips, and pushing himself, driving himself backwards, holding himself off the ground, teeth grinding as he makes sure not to touch the ground (Corporal had gone all through the trouble to clean his face, what would that say if he allowed it to get dirty again so easily?) pressing down on the heels of his feet and moving his hips back, arching his back back- he manages to bring himself upright as he did before, Levi’s dick still buried within him as he does so.

Eren glances back to confirm he’s accomplished what has been asked of him, almost elated with certainty.

Ah, he’s certainly done it alright.

It lasted for less than a minute, but upon seeing Eren’s expectant face how could Levi refuse to praise him? How could he refuse - cupping a hand over Eren’s mouth, as his arm wraps around the front of the boy’s hips, feeling the too sharp corner of the right hip bone in his palm and Eren’s lips in the other palm and his erection hot against his forearm as Levi bends him back over and slams into him and fucks into him hard, grunting- Eren moving with the practice gear to better meet his thrusts, being needy being selfish as he thinks if Corporal doesn’t mind that his knuckles are brushing against the dirt now then Corporal won’t mind his drool he can’t help getting on Levi’s skin as he moans, stifled, still far too loud for fucking in the garden.

Eren comes when he somehow manages with faulty gear and Levi’s steady grip, to upright himself again, determined to take Levi as deep as possible as quickly as possible, fucking himself on Levi in this position for longer than a mere minute- Levi's drool covered hand has slid from Eren’s face (dirty again) to his throat, collarbone, to fiddle at the strap at Eren’s chest, that’s moved and rubbed against Eren’s nipples making them more than a little raw. Levi pinches at them, enjoying the feel of Eren’s sharper intake of breath, the higher note in his moans.

Levi’s chest is pressed into his shoulder blades, his mouth at the back of Eren’s neck, he kisses it, sucks on it, a nose pressed into the nape, into dark soft hair (he shuts his eyes) when he feels Eren’s head turn, wants to feel the underside of Eren’s jaw, wants to turn him around and have his throat when (he opens his eyes) seeing Eren’s more that satisfied face, a smile on it Levi was sure would never be present until they’d eradicated all the titans- together-

Levi pulls completely out, only slamming into Eren again after gathering up the cables and swiftly coordinating them to do what he wants (not get in his way), he rips apart whatever lines he deems fit, Eren yelps in surprise- as Levi turns him around, holding him up on what lines that remain and his own strength as he resumes fucking him, finally coming inside Eren after what had not been a short goddamn while.

Levi’s arms are drawn behind Eren, his hands cup his shoulder blades as he draws him closer. He’s comfortably inside Eren and Eren in agreement with his arms thrown over Levi’s shoulders. They stay like this in the aftermath for some time to regain their breath, Eren losing it again when Levi kisses him, wondering if he’ll feel the same strength he feels now within an hour and knowing he will he kisses Eren ever harder.

\--

The next time Eren is out on his 3d maneuver gear with the others he is in better control.

Petra praises him, Auruo making a displeased grunt but otherwise can’t say otherwise, and the rest of the team thinking the same grateful thing. Eren tells her she need not praise him, it’s all thanks to the corrective training Corporal had given him. Petra almost misses hitting smack into a tree ahead at the proud grin she sees a glimpse of from the side, knowing she’s not the only one when she hears a sharp whirling, more force (and it was unlike him to waste any of the gear’s gas) used than needed on that turn- coming from Corporal Levi discreetly drawing closer to them.

When Hanji mentions she heard this training (no, not _about_ it) Eren’s face is still earnest, completely unabashed. Seemingly this riles no reaction on the surface from Levi minus him telling a pair of shitty glasses to not be a fucking boor which is rich coming from him. 

Hanji trains particularly hard that day with Levi on her tail as incentive.


End file.
